


Grand Bargain

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bestiality, Consentacles, Eggpreg, Mentions of Mind Rape, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Telepathy, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: The Bors are non-sentient. Generally believed to be impossible to control or tame. Why is this particular Bor the exception? What grand bargain has been struck between Bor Gullet and the Partisans?
Relationships: Saw Gerrera/Bor Gullet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	Grand Bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yodaisgreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodaisgreat/gifts).



Although the other Partisans never dare to ask, sometimes – every once in a great while – the Partisans’ captured enemies do. ‘Why does a Bor work for you?’ they cry.

The Bors are non-sentient. Generally believed to be impossible to control or tame. Why is this particular Bor the exception? What grand bargain has been struck between Bor Gullet and the Partisans?

Sometimes Saw Gerrera chuckles at his enemies’ dismay, a laugh that as often as not ends with a wheezing cough. But he never bothers replying to their questions. Their minds are mere moments from being cracked open and broken like a raw hawkbat egg, and they are exceedingly unlikely to remember any answer they might be given anyway.

Besides, he rather doubts that they’d appreciate the truth all that much. And what is that truth? The truth, such as it is, is simple: Bor Gullet works for Saw Gerrera because Saw Gerrera works for Bor Gullet.

Every creature, species or degree of sentience notwithstanding, has basic drives. Amongst these are the drive to feed, the drive to reproduce. Bor Gullet is no exception. This is something Saw understands very well.

He found Bor Gullet on the dying moon of Maires, one more world of no particular strategic importance ravaged by Palpatine’s rapacious Empire. Once, the vast colonies of Bors, drifting together like giant mats atop a vast, purple marsh, their many tentacles emmeshed in moon-sized neural networks, had been a wonder of the galaxy. A sight to see before you die! Or so the tour books used to proclaim. But when Saw came to Maires, he saw, not wonder, but horror.

Nature’s balance had been upended. The Bors were already functionally extinct. In all his wanderings through the sucking mud and thigh-high waters of the Maires moon marsh, he found but one lone Bor.

This lone Bor was Bor Gullet.

The prisoner screams as Bor Gullet feeds upon her. Bors are slow, cold-blooded creatures requiring very little to survive. When they enter torpor, they require nothing at all. But when they do feed, they feed on _memories_. The Bors _eat truth_.

Saw is a rebel, not a scientist; he doesn’t know how the Bors do it. He assumes it involves chemo-electric signaling compounds exchanged between predator and prey. He assumes it has something to do with the tentacles, since everything about the Bors seems to have something to do with the tentacles.

The prisoner screams again and tosses her head, the violence of it nearly enough to dislocate her neck. The pair of tentacles encircling her head tighten reflexively.

‘Don’t struggle, my dear,’ Saw advises. ‘Struggling only makes it worse. Trust me. The sooner you stop struggling, the sooner it’ll all be over.’

The prisoner doesn’t listen. Typical. So of course it takes a long time. So long, in fact, that Saw gets bored watching and wanders off for a while to get other tasks done. He reads the latest reports in from their operatives in Jedha City, and he refreshes his oxygen tanks. He even manages a short nap.

He returns when Bor Gullet is finished with the prisoner. She is unconscious, her face wet with saliva and tears, as limp as one of Jyn’s old ragdolls as she is carried back to her cell in the detention block. Saw expects her recovery to take several full orbits…that is, _if_ she recovers.

Now he and Bor Gullet are left alone. The Partisans know better than to interrupt Saw during such a time. 

Bor Gullet approaches Saw and reaches out. Tentacles, slick and muscular, wrap themselves all around him, both constraining and exploring. Saw does not resist their touch. As a matter of fact, he’s learnt to enjoy it.

One of those tentacles is a modified ovipositor, and it curls around Saw’s waist and slips between his legs, questing, seeking his body’s one unresistant aperture. (His hard, sharp teeth deterred Bor Gullet from use of Saw’s mouth, and from Saw’s point of view, this is just as well – he does not want what is to come restricting his already compromised airways.) It finds the yielding starburst of his anus and pushes inside, a remorseless penetration neither cruel nor kind.

Saw needs a hit of oxygen. He inhales deeply from the respirator. The girth of Bor Gullet, the stretch and the quality of the movement against his internal organs – the sensation is always more intense than he expects. His hips jerk; he pushes eagerly back against the penetration, his muscles clenching and releasing. Do it, he wants to tell Bor Gullet. He is ready.

Somehow, the mindless creature knows. The tentacle inside him begins to shudder – to _vibrate_. The press against his prostate gland is delicious. Ahhh, his prick is hardening; yesss, he loves it! A pair of Bor Gullet’s tentacles clasp Saw’s head, pressing against his temples. He pays those no mind, for he is focused on the peristalsis, the inexorable movement of the Bor egg through the ovipositor, up, up, up –

– and out, into Saw, accompanied by a wet gush of fluid. Full, so full. Saw roars his completion as his prick begins to jerk, streamers of hot semen spilling out of him and splattering onto the dusty floor.

Then, the memories begin. Distantly, Saw knows that he is still roaring.

But…oh. Hmm. It seems the prisoner was telling the truth after all: She is not an Imperial spy. She loves singing and dancing, not the Empire. She is a housewife, a mother. Or she _was_ , rather, if she does not recover from the interrogation. Oh well.

This is the secret, the grand bargain. Saw incubates Bor Gullet’s eggs, and Bor Gullet feeds him on memories in compensation. That’s how reproduction works between Bors. It’s only a shame that humans like Saw can’t actually carry a Bor egg to term.

But they _can_ experience the memories they are fed, and that serves the Partisans’ ends quite nicely. And naturally, Saw also appreciates the…er…fringe benefits.

It is a grand bargain indeed.


End file.
